requiemforthesunfandomcom-20200214-history
The Periph Family
Name: The Periph Family Stated Purpose: It's a family, really, it doesn't have a purpose, does it? Only royal families have those sorts of things, like the Mraz. We are not Prince Hamlet, nor were meant to be. Real Purpose: The preservation of the status, wealth, lifestyle of its members, and most importantly, its own existence, along with increase of its own wealth when possible. To this end, the family spends quite a bit of time thinking about possibilities and contingencies, and in doing so, is often a major source of information and analysis of politics, affairs, and intrigue to those who are connected with them or are willing to provide some benefit in exchange. Leader/Members: Power in the Periph family is nebulous and complex; no one individual is clearly the leader or head of the family, and decisions are made by agreements and intrigue within the family. However, Sebastian Periph is considered to be the future leader of the family to some degree by most family members, as the only member of his generation to heavily involve himself in the family's affairs. The family is very small, consisting of only a handful of members over three living generations. Richard Periph, the eldest, retains power in the family through respect for his age and stature, though most in the family consider him to no longer be capable or competent, especially after the death of his wife Sarah five years ago, and see him as a person to be worked around or used to their advantage. Emily and William Periph, the daughter and son (elder and younger) of Richard, both occupy themselves entirely in the family's affairs, controlling most of the family's properties among them, and heading the family's philanthropic and business pursuits. Both had spouses who died unexpectedly, and are rarely spoken of. Emily's two children, Michael and Emma, and William's only child, Sebastian, make up the third generation of the family, with Michael the eldest and Emma the youngest. History: The Periph family gradually came to Doramraz about a century ago after being convinced to do so from negotiations and agreements with the Mraz family, choosing to leave their previous city of primary residence due to political instabilities. As Doramraz evolved, the family invested in the building of significant infrastructure and the purchase of property, including large portions of several skyscrapers and much of the industrial areas. However, the family is rumoured to have maintained untold foreign assets despite these investments, perhaps beyond even their assets in Doramraz itself. Despite being small and relatively weak in terms of criminal power—when the Periphs break the law, they prefer to always do so in ways that can be explained away if necessary, and tend to do so in subtle manner; they are not a mafia—they have been kept almost completely safe from assassinations and other outside attacks from a combination of factors: * The family is very close in dealings with outsiders. While one family member might kill another, and survive unscathed, the family would rally together against an outsider who would dare to commit the same murder. * The view of the Periphs being somewhat separate from struggles for major power, and not wanting to be the most powerful family, is widely seen as accurate and unchanging. * The Periphs are believed to have significant power over foreign governments, and many fear that an attack on the Periphs could result in a full-scale invasion of Doramraz if the family were to threaten other city-states with their economic power. Primary Level of Operation: The Periph family owns property on essentially all levels; there is a story told of the Periphs being sold one square foot of property in Zenith as a symbolic gesture from the Mraz; it is said that it is marked by a black marble tile, and that not even the Chairman may step foot on it.1 It is also said that the Periphs have residences in every level from the Complex to the Upper Fourth, and others outside of Doramraz. The most outlandish of stories include descriptions of secret elevators through Periph residences running from Zenith all the way beneath The Pit and beyond to some sort of alien and malevolent abyss. However, they generally openly frequent only the Upper Second and above. Their largest residence in Doramraz, Silvamar, is in Upper Fourth. 1 This does exist, and is in the main hall after the entrance into Zenith. Whenever a Periph enters Zenith, tradition requires that they walk across this tile. At one time, it was also used as an indirect method of gaining an audience with anyone in Zenith; few, however, still agree with this idea, and its only actual use now is that a Periph may, at any time, enter Zenith ifor the purpose of stepping on that tile/i. Category: People Category: Organizations